Underworld: Blood Line
by The Power of Three '95
Summary: What for centuries had been three invincible Vampire Elders was destroyed in less than a week of events. Now a new order of Unknown Vampire Elders will awake and Lucian, Selene and Michael must defeat them...until one of their identidies craks their plans. On Hiatus.
1. Retribution

**Retribution**.

**(Beginning of a New Era)**

For the very first time Lucian's eyes were up at her, at that female vampire that made him experiment a strong nostalgic feeling of joy, the joy he shared six hundred years ago back on his servitude days with the elder's daughter. His bride to be Sonja…his precious dead Sonja. Agony engulfed him as he gazed that other vampire that reminded so much of her, and, regarding the soon to be all dead Corvinus descendent on her pleading grasp, he choked down the oblivious words respecting her perfect resemblance of the dead woman Viktor condemned.

As the silver nitrate invaded and digging deeper and deeper unto his nervous system, scratching his veins and exploding them under his sweating flesh, he continued to stare at the beautiful vampire named Selene when she didn't notice him, to busy crying over the demarcated features and blue tainted veins that crossed his skin's face of Michael Corvin, as the only thing that came out of his open mouth was death air and his almost closed lids saw nothing but darkness and his last thoughts vanishing to perdition.

From Selene's dirty cheeks tears went down like the beginning of a rainfall of desperation, of all her hopes of happiness that laid in that Michael's existence now were fading _with_ him forever. When those emotions truly were at the brink of explosion, Lucian opens his lips, his flesh shivering of the uncontrollable agony that his body couldn't contain much longer now, "_Bite_ him"

Selene spun her face unto him, and his heart lost a beat. He never expected her to have her same eyes, neither her gaze. Regardless of that he still was onto Michael Corvin's short lifetime. He had to fuse with the vampire. It was the only way to save him. He wanted this, because he too was losing his last ray of hope with that Corvinus descendant's death.

Selene stared at him with thoughtfulness, and returned to Michael and then again to Lucian. His life time was too shortening; he realized as the silver tainted his flesh and coded it with the death virus that will bring him down to death sentence. As he whimpered in agony Selene sank her daggers into Michael's neck, breaking his skin. A line of blood went down from Corvin's neck side as she swallowed hard his tender blood. So thick and cold it was unbelievable it was human's, or, as second thought, lycan's.

Lucian grinned as he trembled more when pain almost blinded him, "This is the beginning of a new era" he said when more footsteps were herd behind him, "A hybrid has born…"

_And I shall finally die triumphal, with this as a legacy…_

_. . ._

Lucian's coughed hard as his eyes hurt with a shimmering ray of light hitting him hard. He closed them tightly before opening them once again with effort. His image was blurry before he could even define things around him.

He was between four green yellowish walls and a ceiling. They were clean and cozy. No. He was lying on a smooth bed with white sheets, and what it seemed like a wall was nothing but a curtain that matches with the color of the wall. He crossed his stare around him. A small table lay beside him with something that seemed to be a black leather jacket and an ancient crest-shaped pendant.

Just when he took the sheets away from his body, Lucian planted his feet on the cold floor and the curtains shoved aside. Lucian lifted his face to the newcomer, to his fortune, was someone he was very familiar to, unlike this place.

"Raze" he said, surprised, but anxious, "Where am I?"

"Calm down, Lucian" Raze voice was as dull as a forceful dragon, "We're safe. You've been in coma for a month"

Lucian frowned, "A month you say?"

"Selene and Michael Corvinus brought you up here and healed your wounds" he continued, sitting on his side, "Lucian," he said deadly serious, "Do you remember what happened before you fainted? Do you remember anything?"

Lucian triggered his shoulders, "Did the Corvinus descendent survived?"

Raze sighed, lifting his body to walk to the curtains once again, "Yes" he just said, "But that's not the matter he- What're you doing?"

Lucian took the black leather jacket from the small round table and put them up on his shoulders as he incorporated his neck, "What does it looks like I'm doing. I'm getting out of this place to reunite the lycans again", he pointed out before he took the crest shaped pendant over his head to his neck, "Where are they? I need to speak with them"

"No, Lucian" the lycan froze in place before he could even get pass Raze, and, puzzled, he looked at his tall black fellow lycan with an arched eyebrow, "It is I that need to speak with you"

Lucian frowned with expectation as Raze proceeded, "The fusion with the vampire was successful, but there's a lot that'd happen while you were in coma. A lot of other concerning things."

"I'm listening"

Raze said, "There's been a new order of Elders on the vampires. One that will awaken in three night's time."

"What?" cried Lucian, "A new order? You mean they are _more_?"

Raze nodded. Lucian stupefact was left in silence with his panicked thoughts. Although the news about the successful fusion with the Corvinus descendent meant a new chance of hope, the fact that the strength of vampires was rising once again with more of Viktor's kind was even a greater treat. This crushed him completely. He needed more lycans if he had to stop the eternal war with vampires, and now this goal seemed even farther away now. He would trust vampires any more. He had to now resign on trust and now rely on the Hybrid and, if God knew, Selene as well.

"So be it." He snapped, walking through the green curtain unto down the corridor, followed by his trustful comrade "Let the new era begin"


	2. Sarcophagus

**Hi! Thanks for clikin for chapter two! Sorry for the delay... X) More chapters will come along! just be patient okay!**

**I do not own Underworld... unfortunately XD**

* * *

><p>2. <strong>Sarcophagus<strong>

Wet pavement was founded at near three of the morning caused by the midnight rainfall that dropped the city's temperature down to twenty degrees farenheigh. That night, probably the coldest one felt since earlier that year, was a moonless one, in which a secret tribe of nightly men could rest assured of no significant event that could be of any danger. For this they've planned for long weeks of anticipation a travel from the country of Hungary to the city of Budapest in Rumania.

Al though the night was safe to be said, the _one night_ the vampires wouldn't have any opportunities to have unexpected visits from their hairy foe, black mini vans carried along Death Dealers heavily armed with the newest technology of killing mans that formed into beastly wolfs.

A caravan of black vehicles made their way through the cold night, and for the dusk was almost upon them, their speed could have made human cops stopped them for breaking whatever rules they intended to keep safe, which, of course, would've spoiled precious time of the mission.

Humans didn't treat time like Vampires did, regardless of being immortal.

Tonight, was one planned for a very long time period. A secret package was being transported to Budapest. A heavy one guarded by Adrian, an aristocrat blood sucker with jaw-length, pale, blond hair. The mini van they occupied was at the middle of six other vehicles in the caravan being the head of the mission and the one most heavy secured.

Inside the van, Adrian stared meticulously at the black sarcophagus he had in front of his toes, wrapped up in a series of rusty and thick chains with a collection of locks of which keys were secretly guarded in Adrian's pocket. He wore a black leather suite opened to the middle of his chest, exposing a silver chain with a ruby embedded in a cross while his fingers were covered with expensive rings, all from different countries he once had visit in a distant past.

The sarcophagus had been in his power for a century and a half now, and, without looking at its content he already had realized how special and prestigious was this assignment enlisted to him. Viktor's favorite man himself visited him on one fogy night in 1846 with this sarcophagus on a wooden car and asked him to guard it with him making him swear secrecy, of which he gave his word without remorse even do he never was rewarded for giving it such care and spending half of his immortal life keeping it safe on his humble mansion in the far England.

No one knew of the existence of this antique coffin with a secret content of perhaps a fallen aristocrat of the times of Lucian. No one except him wondered what or who was resting inside it and if it was alive at all. It wasn't until just recently someone knocked him a visit short after the scandalous news of the fall of the Vampires Elders…

"_Balthazar_?" Adrian's surprise that day got him altered and nervous. Never on Adrian's family history had they ever received a visit from a Coven Master, "Oh, my dear…Please, please, come in sir!"

Once seated on a spacious living room Adrian opened up for special guest, warmed up with a great chimney and some of the finest blood from London, Adrian attended his guest with a question, "What brings an aristocrat like yourself here in my humble abode?"

Balthazar, a gray haired vampire with expensive traveling suite and a cold blue eyed gaze said, "The elders had fallen"

"So I herd" Adrian sighed, distractingly, "It's a miracle we haven't followed the same destiny of our precious elders."

"…Where is the sarcophagus, Adrian?"

The young vampire choked down a gasp and spun his head to the Coven Master in panic.

"Wha-?"

"We know Ernald came and gave you a very old Sarcophagus a century and a half ago" Balthazar pointed out dryly, "Where is it?"

"I…I don't know what are you talking about" Adrian exclaimed, in panic.

"Stop making a fool of yourself and bring it to us immediately, for it guards someone of special importance now that the elders had perished"

"…Someone…of special importance?" Adrian echoed, building up concern over his own skin.

Balthazar frowned at the young Vampire, "You mean that Ernald didn't told you what it held when he gave it to your care? Did you ever ask yourself why it was such a big deal to keep safe?"

"…Did it matter?" Adrian lied. Was it enough embarrassment having a visit of a high vampire without preparing his mansion or servants?

Balthazar glared in puzzlement at the young vampire, "I wonder just why Ernald trusted you with this in the first place. You are a mysterious young lad…But I trust on Ernald's instincts more than my own…Very well. On nine nights to be exact you'll receive a letter and on a night later you'll receive Death Dealers at your door. They will take you and the sarcophagus to London and from London you'll take a private cruise to Amsterdam. I will meet you there and we'll both continue to Budapest to the Awakening Ceremony."

And so a month later of tedious traveling, Adrian founded himself in a middle of a top secret mission to something the Vampires addressed as _The Awakening._ It seemed that it was a very historical ceremony that was going to take place in Budapest and all the aristocrat vampires and Coven Masters were going to attend… and he was in the middle of it.

The Death Dealers addressed him as the _Guardian of the New Order _and that included an extra special respect as if it had to do with a Coven Master or even a more prestigious position in the Vampiric nobles.

Adrian was more afraid that proud of his well deserved gift for it meant that on that sarcophagus he guarded for centuries now was more special and important that he could have ever imagined.

He could probably be dealing with the mummified remains of a descendant of one of the Vampire Elders!

Adrian rode a side with the important sarcophagus all the way to Budapest…without knowing they were being gazed down by a pack of hairy, heavy breathing lycans following them under the treacherous night.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT! Reviews cheer me to write more! XD<strong>


End file.
